First Kiss
by Doomed To Be Seme AND Uke
Summary: Wat goes from an innocent day at the beach goes to testing the courage of our Zane Truesdale and Aster Phoenix...i suck at summaries ZanexAster I LOVE THIS COUPLE! also slight Juushou


Disclaimer: IF I OWNED YUGIOH GX IT WOULD BE LIKE X-RATED!! "ahem" on with the story ;; 

It was a hot summer day and the beach was their decided location to cool off. It was summer vacation and they decided to go up and visit the beach….Jaden's idea… Jaden, and his boyfriend Syrus, along with Zane and Aster were lying on the sand. Jaden took off his shirt showing his slightly muscular, tan body, which Syrus awed at. Syrus looked down as Jaden apply sun tan lotion on himself. Jaden turned back to Syrus and smiled. Syrus' heart melted on Jadens grin and nearly fainted at Jadens next comment.

" Hey Sy, want me to rub some lotion on your back"

Syrus replied blushing and started to stutter at his words.

"O-ok J-jaden I would l-like that very much…"

Jaden laughed and sat down behind Syrus and rubbed some lotion onto his back. Syrus was literally shaking and he can hear the beating of his heart. Syrus shook a little more when Jaden applied more lotion onto Syrus' shoulders. What Jaden did next was completely shocking to Syrus. Jaden grabbed Syrus and tilted towards his own and lightly pecked him on the lips. Syrus now blushed more. As Jaden parted from Syrus' he laughed and ran to the water.

" Hey Syrus, grab your inner tube and lets hit the water" shouted Jaden

"O-ok Jaden WAIT UUUP!!" Syrus whined before following Jaden

The couple left Zane and Aster alone. Zane and Aster never really got along well, especially after Aster defeated Zane in a duel. But they had their moments when they got along...usually…sometimes…

When they did have their moments they both knew they felt something. For example when our two teens were back at the Kaiba Dome, they met after the match to "talk". That wasn't on Zane's mind. You see Zane was still a virgin and was easily sexually aroused. What to you expect, he's 18 years old. When they met up in Zane's car, lets just say he was all over Aster and almost took his first kiss then and now. But again Zane's driver interrupted them. From then on he _hated_ his driver. There would always exchange flirty comments to each other mainly by Aster Phoenix.

So yea they would have their little moments Aster grunted and he took off his shirt revealing his equally toned body. He took the sun tan lotion and rubbed it onto his skin. As Aster rubbed his arm Zane stared in awe but turned away blushing slightly. He turned back to where Aster was and blushed more when he saw Aster rubbing the white lotion upon his creamy chest. Aster tried reaching over to his back to apply the lotion. He grunted louder and turned to Zane blushing slightly.

" Hey umm Zane…. do you mind…. putting lotion on…my back" Aster looked at Zane blushing and pouting cutely. Zane twitched and tried to cover his flushed face.

"Fine whatever" He walked up to the silver-haired teen and sat down behind him. He took the lotion and started to run his lotion-moistened fingers along Asters back. Aster looked down blushing and he could have sworn he was going feel his heart pound out of his chest. He felt his face turn redder. Zane started rubbing the lotion on Aster's shoulders. He felt that Aster's shoulders were a little tense and twitched when Zane rubbed his shoulders"

" Hey Phoenix why are u so tense…."

Aster turned to him and blushed "W-what"

"Your shoulders…your shoulders are tense"

" Oh…heh I guess its because I'm dueling so much and never taking a break…. just

constantly working…what do u expect Zaney"

Zane placed his hand back on his own legs and smiled his first real smile towards the duelist. He placed his hand back on Aster's shoulders and lightly massaged Aster's shoulder. Aster made a slight moan and turned towards Zane.

"What are you-"

"Shut up…. Aster you work to hard…. just relax…. I mean I don't want you to stress yourself…I mean look how I turned out," Zane said jokingly.

Aster pouted cutely and turned back around sighing. Zane thought Aster looked adorable when he would pout like that. Even if Zane never admitted he was a softy, he never knew he would be rubbing the shoulders of the duelist that beat him in the biggest duel ever. It didn't really seem to bother him. He rather enjoyed it for obvious reasons.

"Whatever Zane"

Zane started to rub Aster's shoulders and blushed more when Aster made slight moan sounds. Zane started twitching more when the moans became louder. Zane looked down and stopped. Aster looked at Zane and turned towards him. There was an awkward silence between the two teens.

"Thanks Zaney…I appreciate the massage…I feel a lot better"

"…"

"Zane…. You okay"

"….."

"Zane??"

Zane smirked and leaned into Astor almost being completely on top Aster. Aster's face turned red and next thing he knew he was leaning on his elbows on the bottom of Zane. Zane leaned into to him and started running his hand across Aster's chest. He leaned into him almost brushing his lips against his. Asters eyes widened and he can do is shake continuously. He breathed slowly and blushed redder and redder when Zane leaned closer. His eyes softened and he started to caress Asters face as if he was reassuring him. Aster started to relax more and closed his eyes as if he was telling Zane it was okay to take his lips. Zane started to lean back down and their lips were only one millimeter away…

BONK

"OW WHAT THE FUCK"

A small blue ball hit Zane on the head and he leaned back up but he was still on top of Aster whose eyes shot open. Zane looked towards the direction the ball came from. He heard the laughter of Jaden. Zane glared at him. As of right now he hated Jaden. Jaden interrupted their moment. Just a second moment more and all Zane can do is shrug Jaden off, thinking to himself that was the mature one in the group. Zane looked at Aster and blushed and jumped off him now feeling awkward.

"Um I'm sorry about that Phoenix…lets just forget it happened…"

Aster blushed " Zane…"

"I got to go now…" Zane got up and started to walk away.

Aster sat up and grunted "What the Hell Kaiser I was completely at your mercy and you didn't even bother to kiss me meanwhile you were almost beginning to seduce me…you know what, whatever"

Aster got up and started to walk towards the water. He dived in the water and cools his body with the icy blue ocean water. He opened his eyes and started to swim down towards the bottom of the beach floor where he picked up a shiny shell. He smiled to himself and started swimming, not knowing it was the direction Zane was. Aster was relieved when he jumped in the water. It was a little to hot back at where their beach spot was. Especially when Zane was on top on him.

He never thought Zane would look so sexy. Aster shook his head. Why couldn't Zane make his move already? Why is Zane so damn stubborn at times? Why can't Aster himself just wrap his arms around Zane's neck and just kiss him and then it would be over with? Why is he asking himself all this questions underwater? Aster started heading towards the surface…

----  
Zane sat down on a spot on the sand and stared out into the ocean. It was getting late. The sun is almost setting. Zane laughed to himself wondering why he was so pathetic. He can't even place his first kiss upon the duelist he craves. He can't even control himself when something turned him on. He almost basically ripped the clothes off Aster Phoenix when they were in his car after the duel at Kaiba Dome. He again smirked to himself

Zane stared back into the ocean. He saw something moving in the water. Zane being the curious one got up and started to walk towards the ocean. He stood where his feet got wet. Right up to the shore and squinted his eyes. He widened his eyes finally realizing what or who it was in the water.

Aster came up from under the water. His eyes were closed and you can see a bright blush upon Aster's cheeks. Aster placed his hands on his head and shook some of the water out of his hair. Beads of water slowly rolled off his chest and down his abdomen. He slowly trailed his hands down his chest wiping some of the water off. He slowly opened his eyes and widened his eyes to see Zane staring at him. Aster backed up and blushed at him.

"ZANE how long were you there" Aster shouted in embarrassment.

"…Long enough"

"…Coulda said something ya know"

"I was kinda enjoying the scenery"

". …Well I'm sure the sunset is really beautiful but-"

"That's not what I meant,"

Aster stared at him and smirked.

" Glad I could entertain you"

"You have no idea Phoenix"

"Well I'm glad we almost over our comments but why don't we lay back down on the sand…. The water is getting pretty cold"

"Sure c'mon"

Zane grabbed his hand leading him to the spot he was at and sat down. Aster sat right next to him arm still linked with Zane's. Aster leaned his chin on Zane's shoulder staring out at the sunset. He sighed and stared back at Zane.

"Zane honestly why must we hand out here and stare at the sun…I mean its romantic but honestly Zane" Aster joked with him

He stared at Aster. Aster saw that Zane had a look of _want_ in his eyes. A look of longing and desire. As if he just wants to devour Aster's lips onto his own. Zane continued to control himself

"This is probably the only time you will see this side of me…."

"…. Probably…so does that mean there is a chance for me to see the real you?"

"Depends…"

"Oh…"

Aster linked his arm again with Zane's and continued to lean his head on his shoulder. They stood silent for a while. None of them had pretty much nothing to say.

"So does that mean you're going to finally make your move Zaney" Aster said jokingly before pushing him down to ground in a playful way. Aster climbed up on top of him and started laughing. Zane glared at him blushing. He didn't really like being under someone. He feels so vulnerable and looks like an innocent little uke.

"That's what you get after nearly molesting me Zaney"

"…. It seemed like u enjoyed it…. you sure didn't push me away"

"I was just waiting for your move but like the coward you are u didn't…. and look what happened I end up on top of you."

Zane continued to glare at him. He grabbed Asters wrist and pinned him back down on the sand. He leaned down at him

Zane smirked "Now whose the one on top Phoenix"

Aster pouted and blushed. He turned away. "Bastard…that's not fair…you're bigger than me…."

Zane and Aster continued to stare at each. Zane took all his weight off him. He grabbed Asters waist and placed him on his lap, making Aster face him. Asters legs were almost wrapped around Zane's waist. Aster continued to blush.

" Aster…" Zane whispered his name ever so gently  
Zane started to lean in slowly. Aster closed his eyes and parted his lips waiting for his lover's lips to devour them. He had hope that no one would interrupt them. He prayed that no one would.

Zane's lips brushed Asters lips. No one was going to interrupt them no matter what. This was the moment. He quickly filled the spaced between them. He shut his eyes. This was there first kiss. After all this time…. it was finally their first kiss together. It was their kiss full of passion. After this long wait all they wanted to do was devours each other's lips.

Zane slipped his tongue into Aster's mouth and started to explore the hero's mouth. He finally got to taste him. After the longest time wondering and waiting he tasted him and love it.

Zane slowly parted from Aster and stared at him blushing. Aster opened his eyes and smiled at him. He was happy they finally got to share their first kiss together.

Aster noticed that Zane stayed silent. " You ok Zane…. you seem quiet."

"Aster…I want you"

Aster blushed suddenly and smiled looking down. He nodded shyly.

"Of course Zane…I was always yours…you just never claimed me yet"

Aster started to laugh. "You're supposed to ask me out first THAN kiss me" He continues to laugh. He poked Zane's cheek.

"Silly Zane…but I guess its alright since you're a great kisser and that it took you so long to ask me…It's so cute"

Zane blushed and grunted "Shut up Phoenix…its takes awhile for me to do this. I'm kind of new at it."

Aster smiled and wrapped his arms around Zane's neck. "I'm glad you got the courage to ask me Zane…now I get to know the real you"

Zane smiled and he leaned in to him claiming Aster's lips once again except they were both weren't nervous. They both had no reason to be nervous. This kiss had more passion in it. Zane wrapped his arms around Aster's waist and held him tight.

They _finally_ got what they both always wanted…. Each other….


End file.
